


Aniki

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassination, Dubious Consent, Family, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Road Trips, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Roleplay, Traveller Hisoka, tldr Hisoka calls Illumi Aniki and suffers the consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: “I have always had to fend for myself, you see. No one has ever protected me from harm, or taught me things or guided me. If I had a big brother to take care of me...” He met Illumi’s eyes in the mirror and took in the dark eyes and pink cheeks. “I could feel safe, couldn’t I?”A prank gone wrong, or mind games, or whatever it was: it had come back to bite Hisoka in the ass. Hard.Being Illumi Zoldyck’s little brother couldn’t be so hard though. Could it?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Aniki

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something different and maybe a bit dark about these two, so here we go. Freaking sexy sibling issues with a clown and a killer.
> 
> If you’re not keen on Illumi’s.... creepier, incest-ier side then this fic probably isn’t for you. Peace!

Looking back, it had probably been a bad idea to goad Illumi quite so much. But Hisoka didn’t know anything about hard limits and he maintained, very firmly, that Illumi had started it.

Illumi had chosen to drive the two of them cross country, which had been his first big mistake. Airship wasn’t really an option with the remoteness of their destination and Hisoka had suggested that they both simply run cross country. Both of them were perfectly capable but Illumi had decided on the car. Why he wanted to be in an enclosed space with Hisoka for over six hours was a mystery. Even Hisoka himself couldn’t work it out.

Illumi drove because Hisoka didn’t have a licence. The assassin said he didn’t care that he would have to drive the whole time and his technique was certainly casual enough. He kept one hand trailing out the window and his eyes fixed on a spot on the horizon. Hisoka napped his way through the first two hours and once he was awake he stared out at the desert landscape. He had traveled with Illumi before but it felt rather different: both of them so close together and dressed in casual clothes. 

The mission was to annihilate the leader of a desert tribe who was making trouble for the owner of the land. The businessman wanted the tribe gone from their ancestral homeland in order to exploit the natural resources lying beneath the sand itself. Illumi had thought the mission petty and tedious until his father had explained the tribal leader’s nen technique. A kind of manipulation tied in with intricate mythology, summoning, witchcraft... It sounded intriguing. Illumi secretly hoped that the fight would be worth something. He could feel his bloodlust pent up from so much emotional stress and he wanted an outlet somewhere far away from his family. Especially Killua, who was the root cause of the problem.

Silva had suggested taking Hisoka along — the other intriguing element of the mission. Two manipulators could sometimes come to a standstill in a fight; another nen user was useful to have around. Most interestingly of all, Silva had particularly referred to Hisoka’s “experience with travelling societies”. Illumi had no idea what that meant, but Hisoka had taken up the offer of the contract eagerly. 

Illumi glanced to wear Hisoka sat in the passenger seat, resting his chin on his large pale hand. He was dressed simply in grey sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt which had the bungee gum logo emblazoned on the front. He looked quite attractive in such normal attire, Illumi decided privately. He belonged on a catwalk or behind a camera.

“My father mentioned that you might be particularly suitable for this mission.” They were the first words he’d spoken for the entirety of the journey so far. Hisoka’s eyes drifted towards him questioningly. Illumi cleared his throat. “He spoke of your experience with travelling people.”

Hisoka grinned sharply and settled further into his seat. He knew that Silva must have a file on him by now. He was more than a little impressed by the level of information the Zoldyck patriarch had gathered on him. It was rather flattering.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re curious as to what he meant. You know, I never speak of my past. Even to my dearest friends. What would you do for me in return if I told you all my dirty little secrets?”

Illumi gave a tiny dignified snort, eyes back on the road. “I have no curiosity about you whatsoever. I merely wanted to be polite.” His cheeks coloured slightly and he tilted the mirror above his head. The sun was beginning to set.

“No need to be shy dearest. I know you struggle with conversation; you’re doing quite wonderfully.” Hisoka teased, flicking a strand of Illumi’s hair. He was pointedly ignored. “Oh, alright. I’ll tell you anyway. There’s nothing better to do.” He shifted (he had foregone using a safety belt) and turned to face Illumi fully.

“Your dear papa is quite right. I was born into a travelling community twenty years ago-“ Illumi cleared his throat and glared at him. “-alright, a little over twenty years. My people were rather different from the tribe we will be visiting today, if anything they were more like our dear friend Kurapika’s much lamented family. Without the ah, eye-catching issues. Anyhow, my people live all around the world in small communities. We are known for our fortune-telling and magic and our beautiful caravans. And much like others on the edge of society, my people are relentlessly persecuted.”

Illumi bit his lip. He knew what his mother would call people like that. He swallowed the word down and waited for Hisoka to continue speaking.

“Well, I was born in one of those caravans. My mother wasn’t married. She did card tricks and when there was nothing else to eat I would chew bungee gum until the flavour was completely gone.”

“What about your father?” Illumi asked. He marvelled at the casual way Hisoka spoke of his mother - his family. He didn’t seem to care.

“I haven’t the faintest idea who he is or was. I suppose my mother might have known. She died when I was young and I left the other travellers to join the circus. Something of a cliche, eh?”

Illumi furrowed his brows. “You have no family, then? No siblings?”

Hisoka stretched his legs and tapped his chin with his index finger. “I suppose I could have brothers and sisters, it’s not impossible. I never thought about it before.”

Illumi shook his head in frank amazement. Such a careless attitude to the most important people in the world, to family... It was utterly foreign to him. Illumi would willingly lay his life down for his family any day of the week. Hisoka didn’t even seem to care who he was or where he came from. The very centre of Illumi’s world was nothing more than a speck on the edge of Hisoka’s consciousness.

“I think I would like to take a rest stop.” He announced. Hisoka merely nodded. He looked thoughtful and he didn’t say a word as Illumi pulled the car into the next gas station/convenience store at the side of the road.

Hisoka lagged behind a few steps, following Illumi into the small bathroom. It was quite dirty but he hardly noticed as his mind whirled over their short conversation. Illumi had seemed uncharacteristically curious about Hisoka’s family life; excitingly so. He wondered what had brought on such a line of questioning. The answer almost certainly lay with Illumi’s own relationship with Killua. Hisoka knew that things were very fraught in that department of his associate’s life. The little silver haired heir had taken the cute little sister and didn’t show any sign of returning. It must have been quite a blow to Illumi’s perfect fantasy life.

Hisoka grinned to himself. He had come up with quite a delicious way to push Illumi a bit further. He wanted to draw that bloodlust to the surface. Maybe even before they reached their destination and fulfilled the assassination contract.

He approached the sink and stood next to Illumi, a respectable distance apart. He began to wash his face, eyes on the mirror to watch how everything played out. “I always wanted a big brother.”

Illumi swallowed, his throat bobbing visibly. He ducked his head and scrubbed at his cheeks, finally surfacing to speak. “I... um. Did you?”

Hisoka hummed. A better reaction than he could even have hoped for. “I have always had to fend for myself, you see. No one has ever protected me from harm, or taught me things or guided me. If I had a big brother to take care of me...” He met Illumi’s eyes in the mirror and took in the dark eyes and pink cheeks. “I could feel safe, couldn’t I?”

Illumi nodded mutely and held their gazes together in the reflection. He felt dizzy as Hisoka spoke, the words sinking into his mind like a sweet poison. It felt so good, he didn’t want to stop listening. Deep down none of it really rang true, but he felt like he needed to hear it. If Hisoka stopped talking Illumi was sure he would collapse. Hisoka moved a few inches closer and the damp tips of his fingers slid up Illumi’s wrist, feeling his stuttering pulse. “Could I feel safe with you, Illumi-nii ?”

A kind of heartbroken moan left Illumi’s lips and he leant heavily on the dirty sink. Hisoka’s fingers branded into his skin, painful and sinking deeper and deeper. “Don’t.” He choked.

“Don’t?” Hisoka questioned, lifting his fingers a little. Illumi gasped and the sink began to crack under his grip.

“Don’t! Don’t stop!” His voice was thin as a lick of smoke over a candle-flame. 

Hisoka smiled and moved, sliding up against Illumi’s side and tucking his chin into his shoulder. “Poor Aniki. You’re so pretty, you shouldn’t ever cry. Let me hold you, big brother.” A tear slipped down Illumi’s cheek and hid behind the curtain of dark hair. Hisoka put his arms around the icy body. He had theorised a lot of things about Illumi over their years of acquaintance, friendship, whatever it was that they were. But he had never imagined the assassin’s body pressed up against him like this.

“Am I a good big brother?” Illumi asked, clasping his arms tightly around Hisoka. If he squeezed a little tighter he could imagine Killua’s body, trained as it was now to muscular perfection. He felt a rib creak under his hand but his little brother didn’t pull away or whimper.

“Such a good big brother. You keep me safe and make me strong, don’t you? You do everything for me. I love you so much Aniki. Don’t ever leave me.” Illumi drank the words up greedily. Hisoka smelled sweet like candy, a bit like Killua and his precious chocolate.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He gasped, clinging on like the body in his arms might dissolve any moment. Hisoka cooed softly and nestled close. He must have been ducking his knees to appear smaller and to tuck himself against Illumi’s chest. It was all madness and insanity and Illumi was going to let go any moment, he swore to himself. He wasn’t really holding Killua. It was Hisoka, no doubt taking sick pleasure from the whole thing. Such vulnerability was worse than death; he needed to straighten up step away. He would, in a moment.

Hisoka gently rubbed his hand up Illumi’s arm and extricated himself from the bone crushing embrace inch by inch. He was shaking, a faint tremor running through his nerves as though he’d been struck by lightning. He wanted to rest his forehead against Illumi’s and breathe the same air for a moment. It seemed that he had made a large miscalculation — not of Illumi, but of himself. Illumi’s eyes were closed, his body seemed to have shut down. It was a relief because Hisoka felt much the same. The only part of his body with a will to move was his heart, jackhammering away in his chest. He was half hard where his groin pressed into Illumi’s lower abdomen. 

He had never been anyone’s little brother. In truth he had never really belonged to anyone other than himself. He wondered, when he eventually fought someone to the death, if anyone would think about him ever again. Would he fade from people’s memories like something transient and boring? His stomach turned at thought, he couldn’t allow that to happen. He needed... someone. He thought about the way Illumi’s voice had cracked with each “I love you” and he shivered. He wanted that for himself.

Illumi’s fingers encircled his wrist. Underneath the deluge of dark hair he looked pale and pained. He was deciding whether he could kill Hisoka there and then, to put the whole encounter to bed. And then he thought about his name on Hisoka’s lips and a wave of something — sadness, anger, want, arousal — made him loosen his grip. He blinked heavily and stepped away.

“Let’s go. There still a long way to drive and we don’t have all day. Wash your face again, you didn’t do it properly before.”

Back in the car, Hisoka didn’t know what to say. Had he goaded Illumi too much and pushed just an inch or two too far? He drew his knees up to his chin and stared thoughtfully out across the parking lot. Illumi was coming towards the vehicle with an armful of provisions: sandwiches and snacks mostly, and some canned iced coffees. He looked surprisingly unbothered, as though the whole bathroom incident had never happened and as though he hadn’t ordered Hisoka back to the car afterwards like he was an errant toddler.

“I got you something sweet. They didn’t have a wide selection of candy so I brought chocolate.” Illumi said calmly, swinging his legs into the car and settling in on the driver’s side. Hisoka breathed a sigh of relief, his blood sugar needed some kind of boost after such a weird encounter. For once, he wished he’d kept his mouth shut. He hadn’t wished that for a very long time. He smiled neutrally and unwrapped his sandwich while Illumi cracked open his coffee.

“I realise I may have pushed things a little beyond the bounds of friendly banter.” Hisoka said after several minutes of awkward silence. “I should have acquired your... consent. I respect you, Illumi. I wouldn’t want to lose your friendship over a silly mistake.”

Illumi tilted his head. He didn’t correct Hisoka’s reference to their friendship as he usually would. “You’re correct. I believe consent is usually instrumental in such a highly charged encounter. But I won’t pretend that I didn’t enjoy it, and you shouldn’t pretend either.”

Hisoka nearly spilled his coffee across his lap. He gave Illumi a look which evidently conveyed his surprise, and Illumi only raised a perfect eyebrow in response. “I was right there Hisoka. I know you liked it just as much as I did. You’re still...” he wrinkled his nose and glanced between Hisoka’s legs. “...liking it, even now.”

Hisoka swallowed heavily and tried to smirk. “If you wanted to look at my dick you only had to ask-“ Illumi’s hand flew the short distance between them and gripped his neck hard enough to bruise. Long, dangerous fingers tightened around Hisoka’s throat and gave him no chance to speak or even to breathe.

“You started this thing and now you’re going to see it through, whether you like it or not.” His voice was like black ice, treacherous and hard. Hisoka let his throat bob and constrict against the unrelenting hand, going for a sharp nod before Illumi finally released him. He sucked in a lungful of air and lowered his eyes. His erection was tenting his sweatpants desperately now.

“Alright, Aniki.” 

Illumi drew his hand away and let loose what might have been a smirk. The sun had now dipped below the horizon. He was confident that one the empty roads, they could make it to their destination well before dawn. With any luck they could use the cover of darkness to surprise the tribe and dispatch the leader without making too much trouble. Illumi had to admit that his thoughts were straying well outside of the mission. As he pulled the car back onto the road he replayed the encounter in the bathroom over in his mind. Hisoka had identified a dangerous weakness in him and exploited it merciless. Thankfully, Illumi considered manipulation an art-form as much as it was a technique for killing. He was pretty sure he could turn the situation on his head and make Hisoka suffer for his transgression.

At any rate, the magician seemed preoccupied, staring ahead at the dark strip of road. Puzzlement was a good look on him; furrowed eyebrows and a frowning mouth made him seem just a little less in control. Illumi rather liked to see him out of his depth. Not that he intended to keep this foolish game going for long. He would make Hisoka squirm for a few hours and then drop him just as he deserved. Any enjoyment Illumi got out of hearing Hisoka call him ‘Aniki’ was merely a sick pleasure to be buried deep and fastidiously ignored. He reckoned that Hisoka was the type to enjoy anything along those lines - he probably made his toys call him ‘daddy’ during sex. He was a pervert and Illumi was... struggling with a complex range of emotions.

The next time Illumi risked a glance across the tiny space of the car, Hisoka had nodded off to sleep again with his cheek pressed against the cool window. The angle of his neck looked uncomfortable. Illumi grimaced and nudged him sharply in the ribs. 

“Don’t sleep like that. You won’t be any use to me if do yourself an injury.” He grumbled. “There’s a hoodie in my bag. Sleep on that, if you have to.”

The look in Hisoka’s eyes as he snuggled up against Illumi’s hoodie was far to smug and self satisfied. He looked like a cat curled in front of a roaring fire, secure in the knowledge that it might be snowing outside but warmth was always guaranteed. Illumi found himself torn between a pleasure at having made Hisoka so comfortable, and a burning sense of irritation. He gripped the steering wheel until his became indented in the material. He wondered why on earth he had allowed his curiosity to be piqued: he should never have brought Hisoka along, much less delved into his private history.

Hisoka’s lips fell open as he began to fall asleep. His fingers curled loosely into Illumi’s hoodie and his cheek pressed close into the fabric. He made sure to meet Illumi’s irritated gaze with his apparently sleepy eyes.

“Thanks, Aniki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I’d love to know what you think. Hoping to update soon but feedback makes it easier to stay motivated!


End file.
